In recent years the use of large diameter hay bales has increased in popularity among farmers in the United States and other countries. These large diameter bales of hay are cylindrical and typically about 4 to 6 feet in length and 4 to 6 feet in diameter, and may weigh 600 to 4,000 pounds. Such bales of hay obviously cannot be manually handled, and therefore, it is helpful if a means is provided for transporting the large bales of hay from one area to another.
The present invention is directed towards a device readily mountable on a typical farm tractor including a hydraulic system. The device is attached to the frame of the tractor and serves to provide an easy means whereby a farmer may drive up to a large bale of hay, grasp it and lift it for transportation. Further, the bale of hay may be elevated to a position for stacking or storage or for loading or unloading trucks and trailers.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for use with a tractor for lifting and transporting large cylindrical hay bales.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which is readily mountable on a typical farm tractor for lifting and transporting large cylindrical hay bales, the apparatus including the lifting arms actuated by hydraulic cylinders and grasping arms actuated by a hydraulic cylinder, the grasping arms being adaptable to engage a large cylindrical bale of hay and the lifting arms being adapted to elevate the bale of hay so that it may be transported by the tractor.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.